User talk:Tree Of Might.
Archived I archived my own talk page. Yay! First to leave a message on your thing! Anyways, what was that thing that you sent me with that woman called? The victorian looking woman with the following of the eyes? Could you re-link me that? I looked at it right before I shut down my computer, and I think it said: Hi MsBloomers, have a good day??? I would like to see it again! Ha! Also, have you read my prologue to my new novel yet? I need more readers! Its called, Nira; A Saiyan of Olde! Peace! 01:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''OMG xD THANKS! TROLLOLOLOLOL I love that and will cherish it in my heart forever!!! LOLZ 00:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ' Aw! What a sweet thing to do! I was gonna ask u anyways xD Are you gonna change your Avatar? Or will Nappa? LOL BTW could you use this picture for the top, archived thingie? THANKS U ROCK TURLES! xD 20:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC)' TOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! How do you get the picture at the bottom corner of your talk page like that??????? 01:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TOM!!!!!!!! I need an administrators' help! Or at least someone who knows what theyre doing! For my page on my OC Nira, I upload (finally) a pic I drew of her from my scanner with adobe. But the thing is, IT DOESNT SHOW UP! It just says .pdf after the title, and shows a lil small dumb picture of A for adobe! >.> What do I do to make it show up!!!! I dont know how to 'embed' a pic at all! HELP!! CALL 911! Im so frustrated! 02:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''What do you mean where did I get it? I uploaded it as an adobe scan! It shows up when you eventually click it, but it doesnt show! And its sized wrong! I seriously dont know how to fix it! Is there something else I should upload it with? 02:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IDK what you mean! What do you upload with pics to the wiki, and how is it suppose to work?? Maybe your brother knows! IDK but Im really dissapointed already, and I just want this to work! 02:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This is my first GIF of Goku going Super Saiyan, but it's not very good. September 1 Well, it was supposed to be. September 1 Please Tom, please dont leave the wiki! You are like, one of my best buddies here! It would make me (and chiCHi) very very VERy sad if you did go. Youre very important here, and we all care about you! Please dont make me cry! 19:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree TOM, you're awesome! :) Don't leave, you're funny! Everybody likes you! 19:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey TOM i am glad you are staying. You are awesome and i don't know what this wiki could do without you. Stay pimpin dawg. *wink* 19:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *falls over from relief* Oh good! You know how awefully sad you wouldve made me?? I LUV MY BIL. 20:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi TOM. How are you? Glad you're staying (again), but are you still an admin? Your profile dosen't say you are one apart from the template. Just checking. :D 06:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I want to belive you but I just don't know if I can. You have made some bad desionse since you've been Admin such as saying you are going to leave then changing your mind later. You can't do that to the users of the Wiki I don't know I will think about it.